The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Alstroemeria plant, botanically known as Alstroemeria hybrida, typically grown as a potted garden Alstroemeria, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Koncayuko’.
The new Alstroemeria plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Nieuwveen, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program is to create new compact potted garden Alstroemeria plants that are early and freely flowering and have attractive leaf and flower coloration.
The new Alstroemeria plant originated from a self-pollination made by the Inventor in Nieuwveen, The Netherlands on Jun. 23, 2003 of a proprietary Alstroemeria hybrida selection identified as code number 03-24733-23, not patented. The new Alstroemeria plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated self-pollination in a controlled greenhouse environment in Nieuwveen, The Netherlands on Aug. 24, 2004.
Asexual reproduction of the new Alstroemeria plant by root divisions in a controlled greenhouse environment in Nieuwveen, The Netherlands since Oct. 18, 2006, has shown that the unique features of this new Alstroemeria plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.